J'ai besoin de toi
by Usagi-chan524
Summary: On dit toutes détester les hommes. Pourtant, on ne pourrait pas se passer d'eux... KibaIno // NaruHina // NejiTen // ShikaTema
1. Un rongeur indésiré

Couple : KibaIno

Thème : Un rongeur non-désiré dans la maison. POV Kiba

Disclaimer : Remercions le brillant Masashi Kishimoto.

•J'ai besoin de toi•

- Kiba !

Le cri d'hystérie qu'elle poussa me vrilla les tympans. Je me bouchai les oreilles en réprimant une grimace. Parfois, je me demandais vraiment comment je faisais pour la supporter tous les jours.

- Oui, mon amour ?

Mon ton de voix était craintif. Je redoutais ce qu'elle allait me dire. Effectivement, je n'eus pas tord :

- Une souris !

Je descendis les marches du deuxième étage pour me rendre à la cuisine, près d'elle. Je la vis, tendue au maximum sur une chaise et la mine craintive. Si je ne la connaissais pas et qu'on m'avait dit qu'elle était ninja, je crois bien que je me serais mis à rire.

Devrais-je lui dire que l'animal qui courait dans notre maison n'était non pas une souris mais bien un rat ? Je lançai un regard malicieux à Akamaru. Il jappa et je souris.

J'attrapai d'un geste précis le petit animal par la queue et l'approchai du visage de ma fiancée. Celle-ci me frappa au niveau de l'épaule, essayant vainement de me faire reculer. Le rat se dandinait, essayant d'échapper à ma prise.

- Lâche-le ! m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit de faire. Je relâchai la pression que j'exerçais sur la queue du petit rongeur. Ino poussa un cri de panique et s'agrippa à moi : voilà pourquoi j'adorais la rendre folle : elle finissait toujours par se blottir contre moi.

Akamaru suivit mon plan à la lettre : il attrapa la petite bête qui effrayait tant ma future femme et le ramena dehors. Ino eut un soupir soulagé :

- Crétin…, souffla-t-elle.

- Je n'ai fait que ce que tu m'as demandé…, répliquai-je d'un ton amusé.

Ses beaux yeux bleus fixèrent intensément les miens, essayant de me faire flancher. Malheureusement, j'avais découvert un moyen de me défendre contre ce regard : fixer au loin.

- Regarde-moi !

Je lui fis une grimace taquine. Une lueur d'obstination s'alluma dans ses yeux. Je lui tendis la main afin qu'elle me suive. Elle refusa de la tête. Je la pris donc comme un simple sac de patates et la lançai sur le divan. Elle avait protesté en criant d'indignation. Je souris : jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de moi.

•Fin•

Pensez à laisser des reviews ! Ça encourage beaucoup l'auteur pour la suite ! ;)

Usagi-chan524


	2. Fringues masculines

Le deuxième OS. Merci pour vos superbes reviews ! Ça m'encourage toujours autant ! *.*

Couple : NejiTen

Thème : Fringues masculines. POV Ten

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à Masashi.

*J'ai besoin de toi*

J'ai toujours détesté porter des vêtements féminins et lorsque je m'écoutais et que je portais des vêtements d'hommes, tu te moquais de moi. Lorsque j'ai porté pour la première fois l'un de tes chandails, tu n'as rien dit et m'as embrassée passionnément. Il faut croire que ton odeur sur mon corps t'excite terriblement.

Le lendemain, j'avais froid et tu étais absent. Kiba était en ma compagnie et m'a proposé sa veste. Lorsque tu es rentré à la maison, tu as voulu commettre un meurtre.

Depuis, je porte toujours tes fringues. Tu veux que je te dise un secret, mon amour ? Il n'y a que dans tes vêtements que je me sens à l'aise.

*Fin*

Il faut que vous sachiez que ces OS ne seront jamais bien longs. C'est le but, aussi.

Laissez une foule de reviews ! ;)

Usagi-chan524


	3. Oreiller vivant

Couple : ShikaTema

Thème : Oreiller vivant. POV Tema

Disclaimer : Pareil aux autres écrits : rien ne m'appartient.

---_J'ai besoin de toi---_

- Viens dormir, femme galère…

Je le fusille du regard et lui balance un oreiller en pleine tronche. Je l'entends se plaindre : bien fait pour lui.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, flemmard !

Mon ton était préventif. J'observe Shikamaru qui se retourne pour pouvoir finalement dormir. Malheureusement, je ne lui laisse pas cette chance et vais m'asseoir sur lui. Il se contracte imperceptiblement.

Dormir en plein milieu d'après n'avait jamais été normal pour moi… comme pour tout le monde, non ? Était-ce vraiment trop demander d'obtenir un peu d'attention de la part de mon mari ? Surtout que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis trois mois ! Ce mec n'est définitivement pas normal… J'aurais aimé qu'il m'embrasse violemment et passionnément en me voyant… Par contre, penser que Shikamaru était capable d'un tel geste était complètement irréaliste. De plus, lorsqu'il était allé prendre sa douche, il ne m'avait même pas proposé de l'accompagner. Je m'étais gardée de le rejoindre pour le frapper.

Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et essaie de me coucher près de lui. Il n'a par contre pas cette chance : je me suis raidie moi aussi. Le flemmard, voyant bien que je me refusais à l'écouter, descend sa main le long de mon dos pour effleurer mes fesses. Je suis agréablement surprise par son initiative et un frisson parcourt le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il en profite par contre pour me coucher finalement. Idiot !

Alors que j'allais contrattaquer, histoire de voir s'il est encore capable d'avoir une érection, Shikamaru attrape ma tête et la pose sur son torse. Il enroule ensuite ses bras autour de ma taille et me donne quelques baisers tendres au creux du cou. Cela suffit à me calmer. Quelques temps plus tard, je dors finalement…

Je suis toujours persuadée d'avoir épousé un crétin fini, seulement, il n'y a qu'avec lui que je m'endors aussi facilement et rapidement. Il est mon oreiller…

---_Fin---_

Et voilà ! fini ! ^^ Le prochain devrai arriver bientôt, j'ai déjà l'inspiration dans ma tête… et puis, je devrais l'écrire super bientôt étant donné que je suis malade U.U

I want some reviews ! :D

Usagi-chan524


	4. Rester moi même

Enfin le chapitre suivant ! XD Je sais, j'ai complètement oublié… En fait, avec Noël qui arrive et toutes les fêtes de mes amies plus les petits problèmes quotidiens, j'ai un peu de misère à m'y retrouver. Enfin bref, j'ai pas d'excuse XD J'arrête de vous talker de ma life et je vous laisse :P

Couple : NaruHina

Thème : La seule personne avec qui nous pouvons être totalement nous-mêmes POV Hina

Disclaimer : On s'attend à rien d'original ici de ma part XD Comme d'hab, les persos ainsi que l'univers ninja appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

๏ J'ai besoin de toi ๏

Personne ne peut être plus faible que moi. Devant tous les Hyûga présents, Père m'a rabaissée. Comment il s'y est pris ? Il m'a frappée. Neji n'a pas réagi. Il a juste regardé la scène en ne bougeant pas d'un poil… comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal dans tout ça, en fait : de m'être faite insulter devant tous les membres de ma grande famille ou bien que mon cousin n'aie pas pris la peine de me défendre ?

J'avais l'intention d'aller voir Sakura-chan mais finalement je crois que je vais m'arrêter pour me reposer contre cet arbre. Dans ma tête, j'entends encore le bruit épouvantable que fait la main de mon père en claquant contre ma joue. La brûlure se fait d'ailleurs encore sentir. Ça fait mal. Je grimace.

Je ferme les yeux lentement. Je crois que je vais dormir. J'étouffe un bâillement avec ma main. Oh et puis… Pourquoi répéter ces signes de politesse complètement débiles alors que je suis seule ? Personne ne le saura d'ailleurs. Maintenant que je suis seule, je peux bien faire ce que je veux… Et pourquoi je ne me promènerais pas en soutien-gorge aussi ? Hum… non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Alors que je ris moi-même de ma propre bêtise, je vois Naruto s'approcher de moi. Mon cœur a un brusque sursaut avant de reprendre un rythme constant mais plus rapide. Malgré tout, je ne m'arrête pas de rire. Lorsqu'il est suffisamment près de moi, je suis éblouie par son grand et magnifique sourire que j'aime tant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? me demande-t-il en continuant de m'éblouir.

L'envie de le prendre dans mes bras, subitement, comme ça, me passe rapidement par la tête. L'envie est loin de me manquer. Et si, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'exposais la véritable Hinata Hyûga, celle qui n'a peur de rien ? Ce serait mon nouveau défi… Et puis, voir le visage complètement choqué de Naruto serait assez drôle. Depuis le temps que j'ai envie d'être avec lui, il serait temps que je me bouge…

J'écoute donc ce que mon cœur me dicte de faire et je lui saute dans les bras. Il tombe à la renverse tellement il est surpris. Je fais résonner mon carillon de rires dans la clairière et Naruto affiche une expression choquée, comme je l'avais deviné.

- Hinata !

Je me renfrogne rapidement en entendant son air insulté.

- Laisse-moi simplement être moi-même…, implore-je.

Il sourit et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Je me pelotonne davantage contre lui et lui donne un petit bisou sur le nez. Il sourit à nouveau et frôle ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sincèrement, je ne savais pas qu'être moi-même pouvait me procurer autant de bien.

๏ J'ai besoin de toi ๏

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Perso, j'aime beaucoup mieux la nouvelle Hinata. La _vraie_.

Shootez vos comm'z ;)

Usagi-chan524


End file.
